iceagevillagefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:N1CKNAME/To-Do List
This is literally just a to-do list for myself to keep track of work needed around the wiki. If you think one sounds like something you'd like to do, go right ahead. Otherwise, feel free to ignore this page lol. General 'fill-in' tasks *what is the hatch time for Orange bird? It's different on the individual page and the animals page. (10 min is what it was when it first appeared in game). *finish filling in the main characters and scrat pages (what decos/fun stuff involve them, etc) *several of the ice sculpture decos prices were changed significantly, but no note was made - look back at their page history *add pics of the trees decorated for holidays to the snow tree 1 and 2 pages *do a color comparison of these animals on their pages. **velociraptor and raptoclaus **brown and orange aardvark *go through the deco page, fill in missing info, correct holiday prices, etc *go through the individual deco and fun stuff pages and change the limited box titles and make pages standardized. *Update prices/explain the switch from acorns to holiday store on their pages based on this **http://iceagevillage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Screenshot_2014-10-24-22-42-16.png (from 2014 though) *add the stuff about voting for which one would come back to the llama/panda/hummingbird pages ** *Note on fun buildings/deco pages which animals are involved in it and mark same thing on the animals page too *add these to the game updates page at the relevant spots (file names have dates): :: *fill in all the holiday info on the holiday tokens page. I know that halloween 2015 is one section that's missing. *basically need to go through game updates page and see what new stuff hasn't been explained anywhere yet. things like xp boost, whatever that is. *Go through the community events page and clean it up. Make sure the directions are clear in each one (often same phrasing is used for hitting piranha and cumulative score which is confusing since the goals are so different numberwise). Since we don't really need the level designator, consider putting a coin, piranha pic, and "points" in the far left column to make it even clearer. *see if there's already a pic of this somewhere. If so, delete this. http://iceagevillage.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dinoworldportal.jpg *Need new shorter hatch time for following animals (could change all higher numbers to question marks BUT also make sure to make a history note on each animals page that changes.): **dino world: salamander, acrotholus, dracorex, gray t-rex, green dimetrodon, mutty, orange archaeopteryx, pterodaustro, purple troodon, pyroraptor, steggy, theropod, triceratops, albino alligator, giant pink moth, snake **ice world: black panther, blue crab, dodo bird, monkey, shark, wolverine, dolphin, hammerhead shark, mardi mammoth, seal, spiky fish, world cup bonycaps (all will be same) **Ones I can't check bc family complete: alligator, polar bear, leopard, jack-o-saurus *Stuff to add to pages/explain ** **villagers: and 100px *Figure out how the bonus is calculated for Collect frenzy. *Complete Egg Rescue page *Keep track of how many available 'hits' there are in 100 trials of KFS to figure out an average number per game (useful for estimating how many silver tokens it would take to earn certain prizes in community events. *Animals available at level 1 are probably incorrect, since level one consists of mandatory missions/tutorial. Also, the gameloft FAQ page answers "why are expensive animals locked" with "more expensive animals aren't available until level 10", so. Plus, events are only available at a certain level, too... *rename images to more descriptive names. *Figure out the equation that determines the coin prizes in Kung Fu Scrat based on level. *Note on the cherry tree/grass mammoth/etc pages that the coin versions actually exist separately from the new acorn ones and will not work to complete collections (if those even still exist for the items...) *go through limited deco page and replace old holiday token prices with new ones and make sure old price is noted in notes on individual pages. Also check all holiday token items in village to see if bonuses have changed. *add missions an animal/deco/fun building is involved in to that item's page. See the vulture page for good formatting. *Figure out the number of friends and follows players can have based on level **Follows - increases by 1 every 5 levels, starting at level 6. At 56, I can follow 15 villages. So figure out the number of follows a player has starting at level 1 and go from there. Add that info to the levels page as well as the friends page. Wiki function/organization tasks *make a page for holiday kits - like the animals or fun stuff pages. Also make an infobox for them, since they have similar basic info that's silly to have to put in paragraphs. *go through the fun stuff pages and where needed add the code to force the notes section to sit at the bottom of the page. *go through the animal/deco/fun stuff pages and make sure there's no templates used in the infoboxes (so that visual edit can be used) *add tabs to the levels page, that chart is just too long with so many levels now *combine the coins and earning coins page. Silly to have them separate. *is there any way you can change the code so that the comments section appear separately without the main content while viewing the wikia from mobile.it takes too much time for a page to load on mobile even with the wifi especially for pages like gameupdates or missions page.which have so much content .only after the content is loaded the comments gets loaded which takes like five minutes.so it is very difficult to view those comments on those pages while using this wiki from mobile. *make a category of habitat category pages. also one for the holiday category pages. *Make tabs larger/stand out more. Like this: http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ARubyTabber *Deco infoboxes now recognize ice/dino tabbers, so go through all the deco pages (insert silent weeping here) and add the code to all the pages that need it. Since some decos looks exactly the same in both worlds, not even slight differences, some pages will not need it, so don't add it to EVERY deco page. Before starting this, come up with a way to note on pages that they look the same in both worlds (maybe just add that as a sentence) so that it's obvs when looking at a page so I don't constantly ask myself "does this need a dino pic or is it the same, maybe I should go check again." *Figure out how to make the group pages (flwoers, nazca lines, etc) look better. Maybe just figure out a thing like the ice dino pic tabber for more than two. *find out how to make this image appear when someone enters an invalid url ** *Rearrange the missions page (probably into separate tabs) based on level instead of character. Higher levels the level is pretty much known, so could have first tab be levels 1-40 and still have it based on character, but then tabs for 40-50 and so on could be organized by level. *!!! when wikia staff get back to me about permission to edit mediawiki pages, see if this works: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DEmersonJMFM/How_to_Utilize_Custom_New_Page_Layouts **NVM, HERE'S HOW TO DO IT WITHOUT NEW MEDIAWIKI PAGES. http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Preloaded_templates - this just uses MediaWiki:Newarticletext (which won't show up in a search, but will open just fine when URL is entered) *See if I can make the pages used with tabs a different namespace (that wouldn't show up with "go to a random page" or search box autocomplete) I think "Ice Age Village Wiki" might work? **http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Namespaces *Make a page about real money sales on coins/acorns **use the currency page created by the wiki nav bar. **Include info provided by jobeth - that the extras you get when normally buying a pack aren't included, so the discount you're expecting will actually be less (believe this is in a comment on the game updates page somewhere). ** ** ** *Go through all pages and capitalize all links even if in sentences. Wolfgang was right, it looks better that way, they stand out more. *Habitats **Option: Wolfgang has something in a blog of his, a table of links (involving jetpacks from another wiki) that might work. Would be much neater. Also, consider using bots for this - need to look those up. ***Looks like wolf's been working on it a bit! :) - http://iceagevillage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:IceHabitatNav **Option: Add habitat categories to all animals. ***hidden categories to keep page neater? **Bad option: a table of habitats did NOT work at all. It would be extremely large and wikia no longer does the popup tables.. **Regardless, fill in the category pages themselves (just add pic of each habitat probably). No need to make actual pages for them when category pages are more functional. *deco comparison idea **"Also would be very interested in a page that lays out decorations by size, value by square, value for purchase. Ex: grass is 1x1 @ +4% costs 1 acorn, so if you purchased 20 ( amount needed to surround one 4x4 animal or fun stuff piece) it would cost 20 acorns and add a 80% bonus to the piece. So it would easily be compared to other 1x1 pieces or to say a 3x3 piece at a 25% value. Like how any nine 1x1 pieces at +3% (3x9=+27%) are worth more to animals in their range than one 3x3 at +25%. And of course their cost comparisons." from anon comment on animal page. *Find out how Dragonvale wiki set it up so that a stock image requesting name change would show up in place of any pictures uploaded and named Image.jpg. *I'd love to know if there was a way to get rid of all the extraneous formatting code re tables. Just to neaten them up. Category:Blog posts